Pegasus and Harry Potter Crossover
by BARCAfan1
Summary: Emily goes to London and finds out that the Ministry of Magic are trying to capture her. She must first befriend with a witch who can help her take out the CRU once and for all. In her journey, she runs into the Ministry of Magic who apparently think Emily is a wanted criminal.
1. Chapter 1

_It might not have the best intro, but it really does get better as you read._

 _And please write reviews!_

* * *

Emily had just got to London. She looked around and saw that it was nothing like New York. There were no sky scrappers anywhere. But it was just as crowded. Emily took out the piece of paper that had Agent B's address. Emily asked some people for where it was and she found out that she had to walk to the other side of London. And she couldn't take a taxi considering that she didn't bring any money with her.

As Emily started walking, she noticed that a girl was following her. She had puffy dirty blonde hair who looked like she could be around 15. Emily looked at the girl and immediately that the girl was not with the CRU. She had practicing to read facial expressions so that she could tell CRU agents from ordinary people. Emily took a bunch of turns to throw the girl off, but she found Emily every single time.

She must have been attracted to Emily because Emily was the Flame Of Olympus. But that would have meant that the girl wasn't human. She had to ditch her before some more people started to notice what was happening (if not already). And she didn't want the CRU to find her. AGAIN!

But wherever she went, she managed to find Emily. Emily started getting frustrated and felt the flame rising in her. But Riza stopped her. _**Stay calm Emily. We should not have came here. She is a descendant of a race of creatures that lost their world long before you were born. And there must be more of them in this world.**_

Then why is she on Earth? Emily thought.

 _ **I do not know why she is on Earth, my people had thought that they were all wiped out, but I guess we are wrong. Which is unexpected because we have never been wrong before.**_

But that doesn't explain why they are following me. The Olympians might be draw to me, but not like this! Emily replied.

 _ **I do not know the answer to that either child, but the effects of your presence is starting to weaken on her. Soon, she will be in complete control if not already.**_

Emily realized that she needed to get out of there. But she was to late, she had already regained control. She had puffy dirty blonde hair who looked like she could be around 15. And before I could do anything the girl took out a stick and shouted some random words that Emily had never heard before. Faster then her eyes could follow, a bright green light came out of the stick and struck her square in the chest. But Emily didn't feel a thing.

By looking at the girl's face, it was very obvious that she was very shocked. "How are you still alive?" she asked in a very deep British accent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I know that I am not writing much but I plan on doing small chapters or rather "pages"._

* * *

Emily's anger rose quickly. "You were trying to kill me?". Emily raised her hand and the girl fainted on the spot. It was a new trick she had learned. Just when she was about kill her Riza stopped her.

 _ **What are you doing Emily? Riza asked her. She is more valuable to us as a friend than an enemy. Now her family, friends and the rest of her people will all seek to destroy us.**_

Ugh! Fine, Emily thought. Emily raised the girl in the air with her powers. And then woke her up. The girl look startled as she looked around wondering how she is floating. Before the girl could do anything, Emily asked the girl for her name. But the girl didn't cooperate, she immediately tried to escape. "You will never get to Harry!" The girl shouted at Emily. "Who in the world are you talking about?" Emily asked. Did the girl think Emily would hurt her friend, "Harry"?

"I know you are lying!" The girl said to Emily. "The Minister of Magic told us all about you and put up photos of you up everywhere. Soon enough the entire wizarding world will know that you are here," she said with her lips pursed in a bossy kind of way. Wizards? Is that what they are?

"I don't know who you think I am, but you must be mistaken," Emily told the girl.

"Do not lie to me," she spat, "You are Emily, an American witch and a known terrorist to the wizarding world. We have been told to watch out for you by the-" she stopped immediately. Some men in a rather odd uniform started surrounding them. And it was only now that Emily realized all the ordinary people of the city were nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily quickly dropped the girl from the air and she shouted in pain as she hit the ground. And the men immediately said some words that sounded like gibberish and shot light out their wands. Emily noticed that they shot at the girl also. They must have thought that she was working with Emily. Even though the girl did try to kill her, Emily felt very guilty.

When the lights touched her, Emily, again did not feel anything. But the girl wasn't immune to them like Emily, she started screaming with agony. Filled with anger, Emily shot a full blast of fire at all of them. They were all disintegrated on the spot, leaving scorch marks on the ground they were once standing.

 _ **What have you done, Emily? You must learn to control your anger,**_ RIza told her. _**Those men have done nothing wrong but do what they were ordered to do. You should take more pity for them. They are not the CRU.**_ Emily sighed, realizing that Riza was right.

The girl's screams brought Emily back to reality. Emily would have healed her but she remembered that the girl isn't Olympian.

Emily heard the footsteps of more men coming. Where were they coming from? This time, instead of killing them, she raised them in air and threw them back a couple of meters. They laid unconscious on the ground. But more men started coming. Emily did her best to keep them back, but she was eventually overwhelmed by their numbers. She had to get out of there.

Emily took hold of the girl who, apparently was screaming very loudly. Emily had to transport them to Olympus where Emily could heal the girl. Emily concentrated on going back to her world. But just as she was about to leave, one of the men threw something at Emily's head and Emily lost her concentration. But it was too late, Emily entered the Solar Stream carrying the girl. And then everything went black.


End file.
